Morita's Feelings
by takari love
Summary: An emotional oneshot about Morita Shinobu's feelings...a pathetic attempt, I must say


**Disclaimer: I do not own Honey and Clover otherwise known as Hachimitsu to Clover.**

* * *

During the cold winter, a man with dark hair roamed the lonely street. Alone. He strode off to wherever his feet brought him; not knowing where to go. Finally reaching his limits, the man in his mid-twenties collapsed on the snowy ground. He realized that he was at the park for he saw the swings and heard the water that was flowing from the water fountain.

As he lay there, he realized that he only wore an overcoat, and no shawl nor gloves. 'No wonder it was so cold.'

He was Morita Shinobu. Just a few months ago, his brother, Kaoru, and him, had just taken back their father's company and Kaoru had had his revenge. But why doesn't he feel contempt? 'And why did Kaoru went missing again?' he thought.

He lay on his back on the ice ground. Looking at the sky, he put his hands upwards, above his face. After a few moments, he couldn't bear the coldness any longer. Slowly, his hand fell next to him. But before he slipped unconscious, he could hear someone calling his name. Yes, his name; Morita. The voice was familiar though he still couldn't make out whose. Before the person arrives though, everything went black.

* * *

Morita opened his eyes slowly. 'Where am I?' he thought as he looked around him. When he touched his head, there was a wet towel on it. 'I wonder who put it here,' Morita thought as he took the wet towel from his forehead. He was about to stand up when he fell on the bed again. "Wha-"

"You should know better not to get up yet," a familiar voice said to him. Morita looked around and at the dark corner near the window; he saw Mayama and Shuuji sitting while smoking.

"Where am I?" Morita asked. "How did I get here?"

"First, you're at Hanamoto-sensei's apartment," Mayama answered. "Secondly, on their way here, Yamada and Nomiya found you unconscious at the park."

"Do you have a reunion or something?" Morita asked.

"Kind'," Mayama answered. "Takemoto just got back after traveling around, Hagu just got a few of her arts hanged on the museum wall, Ayu's pottery are selling well and we also so your achievements on the television so we decided to celebrate."

"Yeah," Ayu said as she and Nomiya went into the living room where Mayama and Shuuji are sitting near the window and Morita is sitting on the long couch.

"Achievements," Morita snorted. "What achievements?"

Ayu, Nomiya, Mayama, Shuuji and even Hagu and Takemoto who just entered the room was startled by Morita's behavior.

"A lot of people love the stuff you did with Mr. Lucas," Ayu said. "Your works also got nominated in the monacademy quite a number of times. Isn't that achievement?"

"I have no interest in those kinds of achievements," Morita said, his eyes are cold and hard.

Hagumi walked towards Morita and cupped Morita's cheeks with both her hands. The shy blonde asked, "Morita-kun, did something happen?"

Morita's eyes softened for awhile but then, it went hard again. He removed Hagumi's hands from his face. "It's none of your concern," he answered coldly.

"Morita, what is your problem?" Shuuji asked angrily.

"Yeah," Takemoto agreed, there's evident of anger in his voice. "Hagu-chan was just concern."

Morita smirk. "Concern," he said. "Concern is not what I need right now." He stood up and after balancing himself; he slowly made his way to the door.

Ayumi held Morita's left hand and Hagu held his right hand, trying to stop Morita from leaving. Meanwhile, the men just watched.

"Let go of me," Morita said.

"No," Ayu replied. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"Just let him, Ayu," Shuuji said. "Morita is old enough to decide on his own."

"Shuu-chan," Hagu said while Mayama said, "Sensei, you still can't get over the fact that Morita hit you four times more."

chibi moment+++

Shuuji went red because of embarrassment and smoke went out of his ears because of anger while Mayama was at the dark corner, scared of what his sensei might do to him. Nomiya, on the other hand, laughed his head off.

chibi moment ended+++

"Yamada, Hagu, let go of me," Morita said.

"Iie," Hagu and Ayu cried in unison.

Morita struggled to get out of the girls' grip. Because Morita is far stronger than the girls, he could escape easily. Since his legs are still not strong enough yet, Morita fell to the floor when he was about half way towards his destination. Everyone looked at Morita. All of them was about to run towards Morita when he didn't move but stopped when they saw Morita shuddering.

"Morita-kun," Hagumi said. When Morita didn't say anything, she walked towards the dark-haired man. She knelt beside him and saw tears flowing down his cheeks. He quickly wiped it off. Hagumi cupped Morita's face and held it up so that they were face to face.

"Morita-kun," she said. "Tell me, what happened?"

Morita looked away from Hagu's face and with a cold voice, he said, "I told you. It's none of your business."

He stood up again. Then, before he could start walking, his cell phone rang. When Morita saw the name written on the screen, he quickly answers it and said, "Kaoru?"

"_I'm sorry but this is Inspector Otoshii," the person said. "Are you related to the owner of this phone?"_

"Yes, I am Shinobu Morita," Morita answered slowly. His face changed when he found out who called him. The others in the room just looked at Morita with concern. "Kaoru Morita is my older brother."

"_Well than," the inspector said. "You better get to the General Hospital? Your brother got involved in an accident."_

Morita dropped his cell phone upon hearing the news about his brother. At that moment, something in Morita's life seem to have shattered. He felt like there was no longer any energy inside him. He dropped to the floor.

"Morita," Hagu and Ayu said.

"Are you alright?" Mayama asked with concern as well.

"Y-Yes," Morita answered. Mayama helped him back to his feet. He looked at everyone in the room. "I-I'm sorry for the way I was acting," he apologized.

"It's alright," Takemoto replied. Right now, he was more curious about the phone call Morita received to worry about the apology.

"Morita, who called you?" Shuuji asked. "What was that about your brother?"

"Please take me to the General Hospital," Morita said. "I beg you," and he bowed in front of Shuuji, which surprised everyone.

Without questioning any further, Shuuji said, "Alright."

Everyone except for Mayama went into Shuuji's car. Hagu, Ayu, Mayama, Takemoto and Nomiya went into the back seat of Shuuji's car while Shuuji and Morita sat in front. Mayama, on the other hand, used his scooter.

On their way to the hospital, no one said a thing. It was very silent in the car you could practically hear a pin dropped.

Morita was facing the window, his right hand is covering his eyes and his left hand is resting on the window shield. Hagu looked at Morita's reflection at the mirror. She could see that Morita's face is full of sorrow.

'I wonder what happened to Morita in these past months,' the little mouse thought. 'This is not the Morita that I left a few months ago."

Meanwhile, in Ayu's head, 'Because all of these curiosity, we followed as well. I wonder what really happened to Morita.' Then, Ayu could feel someone squeeze her hand. She looked and saw Nomiya smiling at her. She felt much better now.

'Kaoru is Morita's older brother,' Takemoto thought. He remembered the older guy who he followed when they went to the airport before Morita went to Los Angeles. 'Did Morita become like this because of him?'

Once they arrived at the hospital, Morita immediately ran into the hospital. The others ran as well because they didn't want to lose sight of Morita. Amazingly, Mayama arrived at the same time they did.

Morita ran towards the person who wore a police uniform. Panting, Morita asked, "Are you Inspector Otoshii?"

"Yes," the inspector in his late thirties answered. "Are you Morita Shinobu?" Morita nodded his head. "Boy, did you run all the way or something?" Then, the inspector saw Ayu, Hagu, Nomiya, Mayama, Takemoto and Shuuji is panting as well. The inspector raised his eyebrow. "Did you all run here or something?"

"Stop joking around," Morita yelled.

"Your brother just got finished his surgery," the inspector said and he pointed at the room down the hall.

Morita immediately ran towards that direction and Hagu and Ayu ran after him to make sure he didn't do anything rash while Shuuji and Takemoto ran after the girls. Mayama and Nomiya, on the other hand, were left to apologize for Morita's behavior.

When Morita got in front of the room, a nurse just went out.

"I want to see Kaoru," Morita said.

"I'm sorry," the nurse replied. "The patient just finished a surgery. Though he is stable now but he still needs his rest. Besides, he's already asleep."

"I don't care, that's my brother you idiot!" Morita yelled. Before Morita could do anything rash, Shuuji and Takemoto hold him back while Ayumi and Hagumi apologized at the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "It's okay," she said. "For this moment, you could only watch from outside but in a few hours, the drug should lose its effect and you could visit the patient."

"Alright," Ayu and Hagu said, bowing at the nurse for the sixth time.

When Mayama and Nomiya got there, Shuuji and Takemoto had already cooled Morita down. All seven of them sat at the chairs outside the room.

"Now, why don't you tell us what really happen, Morita?" Mayama said.

"After Kaoru had his revenge, he disappeared and then, he came back," Morita said.

"Revenge?" Ayu asked. "What revenge?"

"Take back our father's company," Morita answered. Everyone was silent. They never heard Morita talking about his father before. "When Kaoru and I were little, our father's best friend had betrayed him and sold the company to another person. To achieve Kaoru's goals, I worked hard with the big companies so that we could collect enough money to buy all the stocks." Morita took a deep breath.

"So that means, you went to Los Angeles…" Takemoto said.

"Because of Kaoru," answered Morita. "I hate leaving that life so the sooner we collect the amount of money we needed, the sooner I could stop."

"But why didn't you just say no?" Ayu asked.

"Although Kaoru and I are very different but I still love my brother. Otou-san made us promise to move forward but I know Kaoru couldn't do it. So I stayed by Kaoru's side so that I could watch him and so that he won't fall to deep in his vengeance." Morita took a deep breathe. "Kaoru always envied me because I was more talented than him, and he -thought otou-san loved me more than him. But the truth is, otou-san love us both equally."

"Morita, I don't know what to say," Takemoto said.

"I don't need your pity," Morita said. "I just did this for Kaoru."

"All this time I just thought Morita was stingy," Mayama said with a laugh. Soon after, everyone seems to follow Mayama. Even Morita had smiled a little. That joke seems to have lightened their mood. It was just for a few minutes though because soon, his face fell again.

Nomiya got up. "Let me get some coffee," he said.

"Let me help you," Ayu said, getting up as well.

"Mayama, let's go smoking outside," Shuuji said as the two men got up. He looked at Hagu. "Hagu-chan, you just stay here, okay?" Hagu nodded her head and Shuuji and Mayama walked outside the hospital.

Takemoto seemed to have notice what they were trying to do so he got up as well. "Hey guys, I'm going to the men's room for awhile, 'kay?" Hagu and Morita nodded their head and Takemoto went to his destination.

Finally, only Hagu and Morita were left. The atmosphere between them was silent, that was until Morita had spoken.

"Hagu," he said.

"H-Hai?" Hagu said, looking at the dark-haired man she used to love and maybe still do.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier," Morita said. "I was angry and worried about Kaoru."

"I understand," Hagu replied.

Silence fell again.

"You're getting thinner, Morita-kun," Hagu said a few moments later after bracing herself to speak.

"I didn't notice," he said, still avoiding Hagu's eyes.

"A-Ah, well…" Hagu said and decided to stop talking for she didn't know what to talk about next.

Silence again.

'Kami-sama,' Hagu thought. 'I really hate this silence.'

Then, as if the higher power above had heard Hagu, Morita spoke. "How's your relationship with sensei now?"

Hagumi blushed. "Its fine," she answered meekly.

"Do you love him now?" Morita asked.

"I…" Hagu couldn't answer that question.

"Sorry," Morita apologized.

"Well, Ayu-chan and Nomiya are taking along time getting the coffee, aren't they?" Hagumi stated.

"Yeah," Morita said and both laughed. Hagu smiled at the laughing Morita. So, she told about some embarrassing moments that happened when Morita was gone. She told Morita about Ayu and Nomiya, and also about Yamazaki and Miwako. She succeeded in making Morita laughed because of that. The man laughed heartily at the stories she told.

"Thank you, Hagu-chan," Morita said earnestly.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," Ayu said, bringing three cups of coffee in her hands while Nomiya carried four cups.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Yamada," Morita said.

"It's alright," Ayu said. Ayu handed Morita and Hagu their coffee. Then, just in time, Mayama, Shuuji and Takemoto appeared at the same time.

"Thank you, minna-san," Morita said, bowing his head at them.

The six others laughed and said, "Daijoubu, daijoubu."

"But we really would like to have our old Morita back though," Shuuji said. "It's a lot more fun."

"You'll have him back soon," Morita said. Then, they started to talk about lost times and drank their coffee. About an hour later, Morita stood up. "I think I better check up on my brother."

"Yeah," the others said and Morita went into his brother's room.

At first, Morita thought that his brother was still asleep, so he was about to walked outside again but something stopped him. His brother.

"Shinobu," Kaoru said, his voice was low but gentle.

Morita pulled a chair and sat near Kaoru's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"You baka," Morita said. "I had sleepless night looking for you but you went to Japan without telling anyone."

Kaoru chuckled. "I can't believe you worried about little old me."

You could see a vein popped from Morita's forehead. "Bakayaro! Aho!" Morita yelled.

From outside the room+++

"Looks like they're getting along well," Shuuji said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Uhuh," the other five said, nodding their head, one sweat drop on the head as well.

Back inside the room+++

"Sorry," Kaoru apologized. "I was still…"

"There's no need for explanation," Morita said. "I understand and I should have told you."

"What?" Shinobu asked, curious.

"Father loves you equally," the younger Morita said.

"I guess so," Kaoru said. "It just took me a longer time to notice it though."

Morita smiled at his older brother. Then, his brother started to use his serious voice again. "Now you better leave before I start a plan on taking 200 yen from every children and adults that uses our website," he threatened.

Morita laughed. "Hai, hai," he said. "I'll let you rest now." Before he walked out of the room, he turned to look at his brother. "Oyasumi, onii-san," and Morita closed the door.

* * *

**takari love: As I said earlier, if you like it, please review and if you hate it, you're welcome to leace a flame.**

**owari**


End file.
